1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric razor and more particularly to a multiple track electric razor with external cutting members that have hair-entry slits.
2. Prior Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication (Kokoku) No. 41-14339 is one example that discloses an external cutting member for an electric razor that has two concentric circular shaving sections.
In the external cutting member of this prior art, a partition groove that divides the shaving surface into inner and outer shaving sections is provided in the shaving surface. The edges of this partition groove are formed at a right angle. In other words, the partition groove shows an angled-U-shape cross section. The two shaving sections thus obtained by the partition groove are provided with many radial slits.
Since the partition groove for dividing the shaving surface of this external cutting member is simply concaved with sharp edges, pieces of hair and the oil that is secreted from the skin tend to accumulate easily in the partition groove, thus making it unsanitary. In addition, the process for making the angled-U-shaped groove is troublesome.
Furthermore, the hair that enters into the partition groove may bend when the hair comes in contact with the bottom of the groove. As a result, a smooth shaving is often hindered.
On the other hand, while the external cutting member as described above may be made by pressing, it is difficult to form the slits with high precision.